


Da' Scarlet Dipernel

by deirdre_c



Category: Scarlet Pimpernel (1982 movie)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_c/pseuds/deirdre_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all in fun so take a chance, just get on the floor and do that dance, y'all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Da' Scarlet Dipernel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boom-queen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=boom-queen).



Found [here](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/439404.html) on Livejournal.

 


End file.
